


A Heathers Revenge-Thing

by TheWeirdWolf



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BYE BITCH!, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Hi why are you here?, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new to this, Might make this into a serise, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Revenge, Ronnie not being needed, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, but for now, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWolf/pseuds/TheWeirdWolf
Summary: HI! Okay So- In this world The Heather's represent revenge. Mac gets the secrets, Duke plans, Veronica makes letters leading them somewhere, and Chandler is front and center playing actress. That's pretty much all you need to know.





	A Heathers Revenge-Thing

**Author's Note:**

> bACKsTOry Kristie (I think?) cheated on her boyfriend of five years, said boyfriend went to Mac to vent (She has a thing going on) and for revenge, and yeah, I think that's it. ENJOY!!!!!!   
> PS. This is in Chandler's POV

“Hey Heather, did you get the paint?”

“Yep!”

“Paint, check. Note, check. Everything good?”

“Mmhm” I see her walking by, “Showtime” I whisper. “Hey! Kristie! Can you come here for a minute!”

“Hm? Oh, sure!” _Thank goodness_ “What do you need?”

“Me? Oh nothing. Your boyfriend on the other hand, well…” I giggle _Oh my god giggle? What am I? Five?_ “He what’s revenge”

“What?” Her voice pitched up _Good. Serves her right_

I snap my fingers “Now” Mac pulls the rope, _Step back, step back!_ Kristie gets covered in paint. _YES!_

“YOU BITCH!!” I laugh _Not. Giggle. I’m not five_

“Sure I’m the bitch. I’m the one who cheated. And, by the way, He’s standing right behind you”

“Wha-”

“Why would you do that”

“I-I didn’t-”

“Don’t try lying bitch. I told him everything” Tears start pooling in her eyes as she runs away, _Whatever_

“I am so sorry you had to deal with her”

“It-It’s fine”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Don’t worry about it Mac”

“A-Alright..”

“Thank you”

He walks away. And Mac still looks like a kicked puppy.

“He’ll be fine Mac” _Duke! Right. I almost forgot she was here._

“WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?!?!”

“My ears”

“Damn it Ronnie”

“Revenge”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! BYE FOLKS!


End file.
